Pasión Contenida
by Gelybelly
Summary: Bella esta dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo a su hijo.Pero ella no contaba con el acoso de Edward Cullen,el investigador privado contratado por su ex-marido para localizarla.Al final ella y Edward se abandonaran por fin a la pasion
1. Problemas

_**Pasión**__** Contenida**_

El restaurante se sentía tranquilo, las porcas personas que habían, cenaban sin preocupaciones algunas. Todas ajenas al peligro que había en el lugar.

Edward Cullen había tenido que viaja mucho para alcanzarlos. El no tenia nada en contra de los espacios cerrados, pero no los preferiría. Después de todo había estado tres días dedicado en seguir a la mujer y al chico, le resultaba un alivio estar bajo el mismo techo que su presa.

La había alcanzado algunas horas antes de la estación de gasolina. Pero solo tuvo la oportunidad de observarla desde lejos, mientras ella Llenaba el tanque y se compraba un café. Lamentablemente en el lugar habían las suficientes personas para lo que el tenia que hacer.

Cerró la mano alrededor de jarro de cerámica y se los llevo a los labios para beber de ese café fuerte.

Miro hacia el otro lado del salón.

La mujer parecía tan cansada como lo estaba el, pero en lugar de tenerle lastima, Edward sintió satisfacción. El cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y parecía necesitar un buen cepillado, aunque no podía hacer nada contra eso ya que por la forma en la que el pequeño lo tironeaba se volvía a despeinar.

Tenía las ojeras marcadas en la pálida piel de la mujer, por lo que su acentuación era mas profunda. Desde donde el se encontraba sus ojos parecían de un color casi negro bajos las cejar delicadamente depiladas.

Pero el sabia que sus ojos eran de un chocolate oscuro.

¡Claro que lo sabia!

Toda la información sobre ella estaba en la carpeta que le habían entregado. Hay estaba todo sobre ella, cosas físicas y costumbres de la mujer.

Isabella Marie Swan se habría asustado si hubiera sabido los pocos secretos que podría decirle a Edward ya que el conocía todo sobre ella. Pero la sensibilidad de esa mujer no tenia importancia alguna para el.

Isabella.

Bella

¡Que nombre!

Edward hizo rodar la silaba por su lengua y sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

Era el nombre de lo que según las carpetas, una princesa caprichosa y malcriada.

_Pero el nombre le sienta_—pensó Edward

Aunque vestida como lo estaba, con un par de jeans desgastado y un suéter que le llegaba hasta los muslos. No parecía nada una princesa.

Entonces Edward miro el bebe que estaba a su lado. En un asiento de bebes para autos se encontraba la pequeña criatura de seis mese recostada.

La mujer jugaba con el con un pequeño osito que según su ex-marido se llamaba Pookie.

Edward lanzo un gruñido y aparto la vista.

No sabia como la mujer sacaba la suficiente fuerza para entretener al bebe.

Imaginaba como se debía sentir, por que el estaba cansadísimo y todo lo que había tenido que hacer era seguirla hasta este restaurante ubicado en el medio de la nada. Pensar en lo que seguía no hizo más feliz a Edward.

En lugar de dormir como el quería le esperaba otra hora mas al volante de su auto si quería seguir adelante a la tormenta de nieve que lo perseguía hacia varias horas.

Termino el café con rapidez, tenia que estar listo para cuando ella lo estuviera.

Se puso tenso cuando Bella Swan hizo a un lado lo que quedaba de su plato de comida y se inclino apoyándose sobre un codo, sosteniendo su mentón con la palma de su mano para seguir jugando con su hijo.

A Edward le pareció notar que la mano le temblaba un poco cuando aliso el pelo castaño del bebe que estaba erizado como si hubiera metido el dedo en un enchufe.

Ella le había dado de comer antes de pensar en su propia comida, y con paciencia infinita le metió en la boca hambrienta pequeñas porciones de un alimento especial que sacaba de un frasco.

Después que el pequeño termino lo que estaba en el frasco, ella se inclino hacia su bolso y saco una mamadera llena de leche, apretó un poco mas la tapa y se la tendió a su hijo.

Se río suavemente al ver que el niño prácticamente se la arranco de la mano, río un poco mas alto cuando vio que el se la llevo a un ojo en vez de a la boca, pero rápidamente el bebe corrigió su error y se lo llevo a la boca.

Edward miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que no había casi nadie en el restaurante. Aparte de la camarera, la mujer y el, no había nadie a la vista.

Cuando la camarera entro a la cocina, Edward se paro de su asiento. Este era el momento.

Edward vacilo un instante, pensando en el riego que corría al establecer cualquier clase de contacto con Bella pero sabia que si no lo hacia la camarera podría venir en cualquier momento.

Camino hacia ellos y vio cuando el niño tiro el osito al piso.

Cuando llego a su mesa cogio el peluche por el cuello.

El oso hizo un chillido que lo sobresalto tanto que estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer nuevamente. Se quedo mirando el peluche que era más pequeño que su mano.

En ese momento estaba obligado a entregárselo a la madre de la criatura.

--Hace días que Seth intenta hacer eso—dijo ella sonriendo y tomando el peluche que Edward le ofrecía.

_¿Estrangularlo?—_pensó Edward

En su interior Edward se estaba preguntando que si era normal que la voz de esa mujer sonara tan suave y reconfortable o si solo era motivo de su cansancio.

--¿Qué es lo que intenta hacer su hijo?—pregunto Edward con curiosidad.

Edward sabía que no era prudente iniciar una conversación, pero no podía evitarlo.

--Conseguir que Pookie hiciera ruido—dijo sonriendo. Puso el osito dentro de su bolso—Pero no tiene bastante fuerza para lograrlo.

--Yo no lo apreté tanto—se defendió Edward.

De cerca el rostro de ella se veía mas delicado y su piel mas pálida y suave que cualquiera que el haya visto.

Le pareció comprensible por que Mike Newton se había sentido atraído por esa mujer.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la risa de Bella.

--No hace falta que usted lo apreté con fuerza, lo que para usted es natural esta fuera de las posibilidades de Seth—aclaro ella

Por lo menos no se había dado cuenta que apretó el muñeco apropósito.

Edward le hizo una despedida con la cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta con rapidez. La camarera ya había vuelto, había perdido mucho tiempo conversando con ella.

Cuando estaba por empujar la puerta de cristal vio la silueta de un hombre caminando hacia esta dirección, por lo que decidió cambiar de rumbo. Fue directamente hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta y metió un pie para evitar que se cerrara por completo mientras sacaba el revolver que tenia en la cintura.

No estaba preparado para esto….

* * *

**Se que es corto pero si les gusta la historia les prometo que la próxima vez el capitulo será mas largo, si es que hay próxima vez. Solo déjenme REVIEW y les publicare la otra parte.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Att: Geliybelly**


	2. Todo por tratar de ayudar!

En el capitulo anterior:

_Cuando estaba por empujar la puerta de cristal vio la silueta de un hombre caminando hacia esta dirección, por lo que decidió cambiar de rumbo. Fue directamente hacia el baño. Cerró la puerta y metió un pie para evitar que se cerrara por completo mientras sacaba el revolver que tenia en la cintura._

_No estaba preparado para esto…._

* * *

**_QUIERO DARLE LAS GRACIAS Y DEDICARLE ESTE CAPITULO A ROSY CULLEN GRACIAS POR AYUDARME Y ESPERO QUE ME AYUDES EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS, GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, POR QUE SIN TI NO HUBIERA PUBLICADO ESTO HOY YA QUE SE ME HABIA BORRADO Y POR TI LO ESCRIBI NUEVAMENTE. GRACIAS TE DEBO UNA!!!!!_**

_**Pasión Contenida**_

Edward se inclino contra el rincón y espío através de la puerta entre abierta, mientras el individuo entraba al restaurante.

Era mucho mas bajo que el, tenia el cabello rubio muy claro y ojos oscuros inexpresivos. A pesar de todo en su rostro había una expresión de triunfo.

James. ¿Cómo los había alcanzado con tanta rapidez? Por la cabeza de Edward cruzo una serie de maldiciones, mientras observaba al hombre que en ese momento se acercaba a Bella.

Al recordar el ruido que sus botas habían hecho sobre el piso, comprendió que seria inútil atacar a James por detrás. Además, la mujer notaria su actitud agresiva y con algún movimiento estupido advertiría a James de su presencia.

El revolver cuyo peso le resultaba tan familiar en la mano, no le serviría de mucho desde esa distancia por que sin dudad James aferraría a la mujer o al niño para usarlos como escudo.

Y en esa situación no cabía duda que alguien resultaría herido.

Dispararle a James por la espalda era un gran tentación, pero con la mala suerte que el tenia talvez James resultara muerto y Edward no quería el gran revuelo que eso provocaría. Así que volvió a colocar el revolver en su lugar y decidió espera a que James cometiera un descuido.

James llego hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de Newton y Edward no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para imaginar lo que le estaba diciendo. La expresión de absoluto terror lo expresaba todo.

Cuando James tomo el brazo de la mujer y la empujo hacia atrás, Edward la observo caer con expresión desapasionada hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que el empujón hubiera sido lo suficientemente suerte como para mantenerla en el piso un rato. En caso contrario estaría en su camino cuando el decidiera actuar.

Una exclamación de sorpresa detrás del mostrado hizo que James se girara hacia haya, y dijo algo por que la camarera huyo atemorizada hacia la cocina.

_Una mujer inteligente—_pensó Edward

Mientras dirigía una mirada al cuerpo inmóvil de Bella Newton que seguía tirado en el piso. Al ver que no se movía, Edward decidió que debía estar muy sorprendida o inconciente.

Entonces cerró la puerta del todo y procedió a quitarse las botas y el jacket.

Abrió la puerta nuevamente y observo la escena.

James se había colgado la bolsa de pañales al hombro y extendía la mano para apoderarse del a criatura. Cuando Seth lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa, Edward aprovecho el ruido para abrir del todo la puerta. Cruzo con rapidez el piso pero a la vez suavemente.

Se acerco a James por detrás y ya estaba por golpearle en el cuello cuando James se volteo y alzo un brazo para protegerse.

La mano de Edward golpe el antebrazo de Jame, causándole el menor daño posible, pero obligándolo a lanzar un quejido que fue audible aun a pesar de el llanto despavorido del bebe.

Cuando Edward alzo el brazo parea volver a atacar, James movió la otra mano y un reluciente cuchillo de acero hirió los nudillos de Edward.

La herida empezó a sangrar, pero Edward ni siquiera hizo un gesto y siguió adelante con el golpe dirigido hacia el estomago de James.

Su oponente se doblo en dos, sorprendido por la falta de reacción de Edward ante tamaña herida.

Con deliberada precisión Edward lanzo otros tres puñetazos que lo enviaron rodando al piso. El cuchillo salio lanzado hacia el mostrador. Edward hizo aun lado la mesa y esperaba que James se levantara cuando noto que la mujer se arrastraba hacia el cuchillo.

Edward lanzo una maldición al comprender que si James se apoderaba de ella seria capaz de matarla, de manera que rodeo a su oponente que se estremecía sobre el piso y piso con fuerza el cuchillo en el momento en el que Bella estaba por alcanzarlo.

--¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?—Pregunto mientras le apretaba loa mano y la mujer se le quedaba mirándolo fijo con ojos enormes y atemorizados.

--Sacaba el cuchillo del camino—contesto ella aturdida—Quería ayudarlo.

Edward se inclino y le tomo el suéter con la mano sana para no mancharlo de sangre. Sin dejar de vigilar a James la obligo a ponerse de pie y la empujo con rudeza hacia la criatura.

--Salga de aquí de una vez, señora. Esa criatura lo necesita más que yo de su ayuda…--dijo seriamente.

--Pero…--empezó a protestar ella.

--¡Salga de una vez!—Grito Edward ahora furioso.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, porque James se había vuelto a poner de pies.

Edward tuvo tiempo para alejar a Bella pero no alcanzo a esquivar el golpe.

Enseguida pego un par de puñetazos al aire antes de poder pegarle un puño propio y luego se cando del asunto y le pego a James un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo dejo inconciente y derrumbado sobre el piso.

Edward se inclino sobre el y le quito el revolver y recogió el cuchillo que seguí en el piso. Un ruido a su espalda atrajo su atención, se volteo hacia esa dirección y alcanzo a ver a Isabella Newton salir despavorida del restaurante.

Edward lanzo otra de las muchas maldiciones que había lanzado en el día. Saco un pañuelo limpio del bolsillo y con el se envolvió los nudillos mientras se encaminaba con rapidez hacia el baño de hombres.

La herida sangraba mucho cuando dejo caer en el inodoro el arma de James. El cuchillo no le había dejado una herida grave, pero la sangre era una molestia.

Cuando se amarro el pañuelo, fue por sus pertenencias. Se puso las botas y el jacket. Todavía estaba maldiciendo a esa brujita por haberse ido cuando se puso todo, salio tras ella.

Abrió la puerta del restaurante y recibió un viento helado que le arrojaba copos de nieve en la cara. Rodeo el edificio para llegar al estacionamiento y allí se detuvo en seco.

Isabella Newton estaba en el asiento trasero de su Ford Explorer, sin duda colocando al bebe en su asiento. No se había ido.

Edward no creía que hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerlo por que la siguió a pocos minutos y el se podía mover con mayor rapidez sin tener que cargar con el niño, la canasta y la bolsa de pañales.

Isabella Newton parecía una verdadera mula de carga.

Edward camino hacia ella, pero se detuvo y se escondió entre las sombra al oír que se acercaba un camión.

Era una barredora de nieve que se dirigió hacia el restaurante. Esperanzado en el que el conductor se metiera en sus asuntos decidió actuar, para entonces Bella cerro de un portazo la puerta de su auto. No miro atrás y Edward supo que no se había percatado de que la observaban,

Se le haría muy fácil meterse en ese momento al auto, antes de que ella lo pusiera en marcha.

Pero no podía hacer nada mientras tuviera público.

Frustrado, frío y cansado siguió escondido en las sombra. Mientras el Explorer cobraba vida. Cuando la persona de la barredora entró al restaurante Bella ya se había ido.

Edward espero a que entrara en la ruta para dirigirse hacia un carro que pensó que seria el de James.

Con mini cuchillo abrió la puerta y prendió el motor. Siguió las huellas en la nieve dejadas por el Explorer.

Decidió darle unos minutos a Bella para calmar los nervios.

_Por lo menos no ah doblado de nuevo hacia el norte—_pensó

Mientras estudiaba su mano herida.

Isabella había hecho muchas cosas inesperadas. En lo que a ella se refería Edward no quería dar nada por sentado, ya que muchas cosas de esa mujer le sorprendían.

Sin apartar la mirada del camino cogio su celular y marco a su oficina. Dio órdenes estrictas a que fueran al lugar para que atraparan a James antes de que le hiciera otra de sus sucias jugadas.

Isabella conducía entre la tormenta pensando en la situación que acababa de vivir.

El vehiculo que venia detrás corrió al otro lado del carril para pasarla. Bella aferro el volante con más fuerza y fijo toda su atención en el camino.

--¡Idiota!—murmuro cuando el auto paso por su lado en medio de un torbellino de nieve—Lo que quiere es lucirse—agrego, deseando tener la valentía necesaria para no seguir avanzando a ese paso de tortuga.

Pero siguió a la misma velocidad.

Se sumió en los pensamientos.

_¿Quién habrá ganado la pelea? ¿Estarían heridos?_—pensó

El hombre a quien Mike había enviado tras ella posiblemente siguiera tirado en el piso del restaurante.

Paso por lado de un auto detenido, podría jurar que era el mismo auto que la había rebasado.

Parecía estar en problemas, así que dio un giro de 180º grados y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde lo había visto.

Además en caso de que estuviera equivocada, siempre podía pasar junto al auto y no detenerse. En ese momento los faros del Explorer iluminaron aun hombre que salía del costado del auto.

¡Era el! ¡Su Salvador!

* * *

**_GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS USTEDES ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR_**

**Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste, si es así solo pulsen GO y déjenme saber lo que piensan.**

**_Créanme la historia sigue mejorando, y de una vez les aviso que habrá acercamientos de Edward y Bella no apto para menores_!!!!**

**LA FOTO DE SETH Y DEL RESTAURANTE DE BELLA ESTAN EN MI PERFIL.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, hasta pronto.**

**Att: GeliyBelly**


	3. Conciencia

**PASION CONTENIDA**

_**CAPITULO TRES**_

_**CONCIENCIA**_

El pánico surgió en su interior al recordar el enfrentamiento brutal que había presenciado en el restaurante. Apretó el acelerador con más fuerza. El hombre saltó a un lado cuando el carro pasó junto a él y siguió avanzando.

Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que Bella consiguiera separar el pánico de los hechos. Ese hombre estaba de su lado. Ese hombre se encargó del hombre que Mike había enviado a por ella y le dio la oportunidad de escapar.

Había sido herido por defenderla y en ese momento ella volvía a dejarlo atrás.

"No puedo hacerlo"—Pensó Bella.

Cuando consiguió detener el carro su respiración estaba agitada. Volvió a girar en redondo y se dirigió hacia el auto del hombre que se encontraba a mitad del camino. Se tragó su miedo y detuvo el auto.

El hombre se encontraba de nuevo en el camino, con la mirada clavada en sus faros y las manos enterradas en los bolsillos del saco de cuero de oveja. Esperó hasta que ella puso el freno de mano. Luego se encaminó con lentitud hacia el auto.

En ese precioso instante Bella activó el seguro automático de todas las puertas, luego metió la mano en la cartera y empuñó el pequeño revólver que desde hacía una semana llevaba consigo.

No era ninguna tonta.

El hombre se acercó a la puerta del lado del conductor y esperó a que ella bajara el vidrio de la ventanilla. Bella apenas la abrió.

Él fue el primero en hablar.

—Mi coche se salió del camino, ¿Me puedes llevar hasta el próximo pueblo? —preguntó Edward con su voz aterciopelada.

Bella miró sus profundos ojos esmeraldas que estaban inexpresivos.

—¿ Y si solo lo saco del camino? —preguntó Bella con voz tímida.

—Si, también tendremos que hacerlo, aunque sea para evitar que alguien tenga un accidente. Si consiguiéramos enderezarlo, en la banquilla hay suficiente espacio para dejarlo —dijo él.

Una repentina ráfaga de viento levantó hielo entre la ventanilla y en la cara del hombre, pero él ni se dio por enterado.

—Pero ese auto no irá a ninguna parte por sus propios medios. Debo haber cortado el caño de nafta sobre una roca y perdí toda la gasolina —explicó él.

Bella estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que inclinarse hacia la ventanilla pero a pesar de todo no estaba dispuesta a abrirla más.

—¿No puede remendarlo de alguna manera? Estoy segura de que podríamos sacar suficiente nafta del tanque de mi auto para que llegue por sus propios medios al pueblo siguiente —dijo Bella.

Él movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—No tengo manera de remendarlo, ni elementos para hacer lo que me pide. Al menos que usted tenga lo necesario —dijo él.

Bella hizo un repaso mental de las herramientas que llevaba en el baúl para un caso de emergencia y movió la cabeza. Él esperaba sin intentar discutir, con la mirada fija en su rostro mientras el viento arrojaba nieve y hielo contra la ventanilla.

Ella tomo la única decisión que su conciencia le permitía.

—Nunca he utilizado la soga para remolques —dijo ella rindiéndose en su intento de evitar al hombre.

—Yo me encargaré de eso. ¿Está en el baúl? —preguntó él.

—Si, en el baúl, sobre la rueda izquierda —explicó ella.

Los ojos del hombre se clavaron un instante en ella y Bella sintió que el miedo le trepaba por la columna vertebral al notar que en su rostro aparecía una expresión de satisfacción.

—Tendrá que abrir la puerta si quiere que la alcance —dijo él en voz baja.

Bella apretó el revolver con más fuerza antes de apretar el botón que abrió todas las puertas automáticamente. El ruido de los seguros de las puertas abriéndose se unieron con los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

En el caso de que el peligro existiera, la lógica le indicaba que el único peligro verdadero había quedado atrás, en el restaurante, pero no podía darse el lujo de correr un riego.

Se arrodilló sobre el asiento aún sin soltar el arma para ver como el hombre hacía las cosas. Tomó una sábana con la mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Seth en el momento en el que el viento introdujo en el auto un gélido sabor de la tormenta.

Bella se estremeció, esta vez de frío, y no dejó de mirar fijo a ese hombre.

No le gustó darse cuenta de que su hijo se encontraría entre ambos, en la línea de fuego.

Edward miró a la mujer arrodillada sobre el asiento del conductor y notó su expresión de frustración. Por segunda vez en esa noche, pudo comprender lo que esa mujer sentía, aunque posiblemente la frustración de Bella tuviera que ver con su ansiedad por volver a ponerse en marcha, mientras que la suya se relacionaba por completo al arma que ella empuñaba.

No esperaba que estuviera armada.

Tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, medidas que desearía no tener que tomar.

* * *

¡¡¡UUUUUh!!! ¿QUÉ HARÁ EDWARD?

Espero que disfruten este capitulo. Siento si es muy corto, pero es lo que el periodo de literature me permite.

Y DENLE MILLONES DE GRACIAS A **HEY VAMPIRE GIRL **PORQUE SIN ELLA NO PODRÍAN LEER LAS NOTAS NI LOS CAP, PORQUE LAS COMPUTADORAS NO ME DEJAN ENTRAR A FANFICTION, ASÍ QUE TENGO QUE ENVIÁRSELOS A ELLA, Y ELLA LOS PONE. ¡¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE DENLE MILLONES DE GRACIAS!!!!!! NO SE QUÉ HARÍA SIN ELLA.

¡¡¡AHORA TENGO HAMBRE!!! ES MI HORA DE ALMUERZO, ¡¡¡¡ASÍ QUE ADIOS!!!!

SI LES GUSTA O NO, MÁNDENME UN REVIEW CON SUS OPINIONES, ¡¡ASÍ PODRIA ACTUALIZAR MAS RÁPIDO!!

¡¡¡NOTICIA!!! SIÉNTANSE FELICES POR MÍ: ¡IRÉ A MI ISLA DE PUERTO RICO POR UNA SEMANAAAAAAAAAAA! WOOOO HOOOOO!!!!! CREO QUE LLORARÉ.


	4. Una Situacion Complicada

Chapter 4 "Una Situacion Complicada"

Tomó la soga de remolque, cerró puerta y se encaminó a su auto. No le hizo falta ver el brillo del metal para comprender que ella estaba armada. Le bastó con ver su manera de mantener la mano dentro de la cartera durante todo el tiempo en que él estuvo frente a la ventanilla.

Y la satisfacción que le produjo que ella aceptara ayudarlo —aunque fuera con renuencia—la estropeó la frustración de comprender que el asunto no sería tan fácil como suponía.

Ni siquiera se molestó en pensar si ella llegaría a dispararle. Debía suponer que lo haría.

Y a causa de eso tendría que seguir con el simulacro de sacar su auto del camino y colocarlo en la banquina. A pesar de que su coche no había sufrido ningún desperfecto. El accidente no había sido más que una trampa para conseguir que Bella Swan se detuviera, el éxito significaba que no tendría que tomar métodos más peligrosos para lograrlo.. El riesgo de que apareciera alguien más era inexistente, no había visto otro auto desde que salieron del restaurante, una circunstancia que sin duda se debía tanto a la hora como a la tormenta. No eran muchos los que pudieran tener algo que hacer en esa carretera a las dos de la madrugada.

Maldijo mientras consideraba sus opciones. En realidad sólo tenía una. Tendría que viajar con ella hasta el pueblo siguiente y después dejarla en alguna estación de servicio o en un restaurante... en algún lugar donde no muriera congelada.

Pero ante todo, tendría que quitarle el arma. Supuso que eso no le resultaría difícil. La mujer no podría manejar el Explorer con una sola mano, manteniendo el arma en la otra.

Desató la soga y la arrojó al baúl del Explorer junto con la balsa de lona que acababa de sacar de su coche, a sabiendas de que ella no había dejado de mirarlo un solo instante. Después se encaminó con lentitud hacia el asiento del acompañante y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando ella bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla. Cuando la miro directamente noto que tenia el arma apuntandolo en algun lugar de su cara.

En ese momento a él se le ocurrió que el vidrio bajo le proporcionaba a Bella un excelente radio de tiro. Pero después de preguntarse qué sentido tenía que ella se hubiese molestado en sacar su coche del camino si pensaba dispararle, Edward se sacó de la cabeza la imagen ridícula de Bella Swan derribándolo a tiros y se inclinó a mirar dentro de Explorer.

Enseguida deseó no haberlo hecho, porque lo único que le faltaba a su improbable imagen era que ella apretara el gatillo de su pequeña arma que en ese momento apuntaba hacia su frente. Una década de ocultar sus emociones le impidió lanzar una carcajada ante la ridícula posibilidad de que ella creyera que el hecho de empuñar un arma le otorgaba el dominio de la situación. La estudió con tranquilidad y pudo definirla con una sola palabra: aterrorizada.

Le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda porque sabía que era más probable que disparara una mujer asustada que una tranquila. Y hasta con un arma tan pequeña podía causarle una incómoda herida.

Cuando habló, trató de suavizar el habitual tono duro de su voz.

—¿Qué hice?-pregunto Edward

Ella acomodó los dedos alrededor de la culata del arma.

—Todavía nada. Pero no puedo correr riesgos.-Contesto Bella

Tendría que sacársela antes de que sucediera algo desagradable. Edward señaló el arma con la cabeza.

—Si cree que eso le hará falta, no comprendo por qué se detuvo a ayudarme.-Concluyo Edward con una semisonrisa adornando su cara.

—Me detuve porque estoy en deuda con usted.-Le contesto ella seriamente.

—¿Entonces, por qué el arma?-Pregunto Edward

—Nada más que por precaución —contestó ella con una mezcla de cansancio y de decisión.

—¿Cree que planeé este accidente con la presunción de que usted, y sólo usted aparecería a rescatarme?—Pregunto el seriamente

—Existen motivos para que...—Comenzo a explicar Bella.

El la interrumpió para impedir que le dijera demasiado. Ya sabía todo lo que quería saber sobre ella.

—A menos que sea una criminal que está huyendo...—Empezo a decir Edward.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Bella, espantada ante la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera pensar eso de ella.

—¿Una ladrona?—El siguio tentanto a su suerte.

Ella vaciló

—No.-dijo ella seriamente

—Ese hombre del restaurante quería algo de usted.-Dijo Edward ahora con una exprecion sombria al recordar lo sucedido.

—Sí.-Suspiro ella.

Al ver que ella no agregaba nada, Edward se encogió de hombros y le miró el cuello antes de volver a mirar fijamente el arma.

—Supongo que no me queda más remedio que imaginar que usted cree que debajo de ese suéter y de esa chaqueta hay algo tan extraordinario como para impulsar a un perfecto desconocido a tomarse un trabajo enorme para acercársele.—dedujo Edward ya sabiendo como ella reaccionaria.

—¡No sea ridículo! —exclamó ella frunciendo el entrecejo con irritación.

—La que está actuando como una ridícula es usted, señora —retruco él—. Aunque su cuerpo mereciera un nueve en una escala del uno al diez...

—Cosa que no sucede —interrumpió Bella.

—Pero aunque así fuera, dudo que me impulsara a simular un accidente en este lugar desolado sólo con la esperanza de que usted se detuviera para impedir que me congelara.

Ella lo miró durante algunos instantes, luego suspiró.

—Ya sé que es una exageración, pero últimamente he aprendido que no todo es lo que parece.

No, Edward no suponía que ella haría eso. La única sonrisa que Mike Newton esbozó durante la corta entrevista que mantuvo con él fue cuando le contó la sorpresa que experimentó su mujer cuando la corte le concedió a él la custodia del hijo de ambos, en lugar de concedérsela a ella. Por lo visto, Bella suponía que Mike Newton no tenía el menor interés en el niño.

Pero se equivocaba. Lo mismo que su ex marido se equivocó al suponer que ella no haría nada por remediar la situación. No, Bella Swan sorprendió a todo el mundo al introducirse en la mansión que había sido su hogar durante su breve matrimonio, para secuestrar a su hijo: un golpe de suerte que pudo llevar a cabo sólo veinticuatro horas después de la audiencia del juicio.

Edward no podía menos que admirar a alguien que había tenido la valentía de tratar de vencer a una persona tan poderosa como Mike Newton. Pero más allá de esa admiración, todavía tenía un trabajo que cumplir.

Bella se humedeció los labios y él siguió el movimiento con un sorprendente interés. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar la mirada cuando ella se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Si quiere que lo lleve hasta el próximo pueblo, será en las condiciones que yo le imponga.

—¿Y cuáles son esas condiciones? —preguntó él.

—Usted maneja. Yo empuño el arma. —Aunque el revólver era pequeño en comparación con la mayoría de las armas, su peso hacía que ella le apuntara a la parte inferior del pecho. Edward se sintió aliviado al ver que ella corregía la puntería.

—¿Y si no quiero manejar?

—Entonces se quedará aquí, con la esperanza de que yo envíe a alguien a rescatarlo antes de que se congele. —Hizo una mueca cuando una ráfaga helada arrojó partículas de hielo sobre el asiento delantero.

Edward sólo asintió. No tenía la menor intención de quedarse allí.

* * *

**Ok OK! SI eh vueltoooo ALELUYAAAA! Gracias a dios mis vacasiones de la Universidad empezaron ayer yeiii for me! Tengo hasta el 15 de agosto para poder actualizar todas mis historias! Empeze por actualizar esta por que tenia el drama en mi mente y tenia que escribirlo en algun lado haha!**

**Espero que les guste la historia o major dicho que les siga gustando! Si me dejan un Review mi animo subira sorprendentemente y seguir escribiendo ;) si si es un chantaje hahaha aun asi ya saben espero sus reviews ;)**

**Att: GelyBelly**


	5. Reputaciones!

**_En el Capitulo Anterior:_**

_Edward sólo asintió. No tenía la menor intención de quedarse allí_

* * *

—Entonces supongo que tendré que manejar. Trate de no apretar el gatillo de esa cosa al pasarse al asiento del acompañante. —Se irguió y rodeó el capó del auto con lentitud, porque estaba nervioso y no quería que se le notara. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella pasaba las piernas sobre la consola y se instalaba en el asiento del acompañante, con la espalda contra la puerta, sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma.

Edward decidió que ese asunto de quién debía empuñar el arma tendría que esperar. Mientras ella creyera que dominaba la situación, no crearía problemas. No había motivo para que su trabajo se complicara debido a inútiles emociones, aunque a juzgar por lo que afirmaba el ex marido, esa mujer no tenía emociones. Pero en todo caso, eso no importaba. Mike Newton le había mostrado los documentos legales que declaraban su derecho a la tenencia del chico. Su trabajo consistía en restablecer esos derechos.

De haberlo querido, Newton podría haber recurrido a las autoridades para recuperar a su hijo. Y una vez que la policía apresara a Bella, él hubiera podido solazarse con el espectáculo. Pero, en cambio, contrató a Edward para que le recuperara al chico, alegando que quería que el asunto se manejara sin publicidad. Y aunque Edward consideraba que el asistente del Fiscal del Distrito de del estado debería demostrar una mayor confianza en las fuerzas locales de la ley, comprendía la necesidad de ese hombre de mantener su vida privada fuera de la vista del público.

Edward abrió la puerta del conductor con los dedos congelados de tanto trabajar a la trampa y sin guantes. La venda que se había puesto después del problemita en el restaurante había desaparecido en algún momento debajo de su auto, pero los nudillos ya no le sangraban, de modo que no se preocupó en volver a vendárselos. Alejó el asiento del volante y por fin se instaló. Después de desabrocharse el saco y quitarselo se volvió a mirar a la mujer.

—¿Le importa si pongo el saco atrás?

Sin duda a ella le importaba porque, sin dejar de empuñar el arma en la mano derecha, tomó el saco con la izquierda.

—Yo lo haré.

El se encogió de hombros con indiferencia pero no pudo menos que estremecerse al ver que ella tomaba el saco por el bolsillo "algo elementalmente incorrecto cuando es un saco de cuero se trataba", y el insulto empeoró al arrojarlo por el aire, con tan poca puntería que cayó sobre el piso del auto.

—Yo esperaba que lo pusiera sobre el asiento. Es mi saco preferido.

Una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios de ella.

—Envidio a la gente que tiene la suficiente energía como para preocuparse por un saco.

La voz suave de Bella tenía una textura que le recordó los secretos que se susurraban los amantes. Y el cuerpo de Edward reaccionó ante la imagen: sintió un súbito endurecimiento en la entrepierna, un cambio de ritmo en los latidos de su corazón, cosas que deberían resultarle familiares, pero no lo eran. Estaba excitado, y sin embargo supo que su respuesta a esa mujer era distinta a los encuentros sexuales que lo habían excitado hasta entonces.

De todas las mujeres que había conocido a lo largo de los años, ninguna lo había seducido con simples palabras. Estaba impresionado y algo desconfiado, porque sabía que ella no lo había hecho a propósito. Le miró el rostro, aunque tuvo cuidado de no bajar la vista. Sabía que ante la menor sospecha de lo que le estaba sucediendo, ella lo obligaría a bajar del auto. En los ojos de Bella no había más que una expresión decidida y cierto miedo. Edward le miró los labios, apenas entreabiertos y casi le pareció escuchar su respiración despareja que demostraba la incomodidad que le provocaba la situación.

No, Bella Swan no tenía intenciones de excitarlo. Lo había hecho sin querer, un talento peligroso que sin duda le debía haber provocado problemas que no merecía. O que tal vez merecía, en formas que no se relacionaban con la sensualidad que exultaba con cada uno de sus alientos.

Edward no lo sabía ni le importaba. El divorcio demasiado público había divulgado sus pecados, todos, desde el adulterio hasta la avaricia, además de una serie de pecadillos menores que habían convencido a todo el mundo —desde el juez para abajo—de que Bella Swan no merecía recibir un solo centavo en calidad de alimentos. Edward había presenciado con disgusto las grabaciones de los noticieros acerca del caso, y los soportó tan sólo porque cada detalle era importante cuando se trataba de seguirle el rastro a alguien que no quería que la encontraran.

La mujer sentada a su lado era fría, casi todo el tiempo. Recordó que, en un momento en que su reputación había quedado destrozada, ella permaneció impertérrita, sentada junto a su abogado y escuchó en silencio el dictamen del juez, cosa que, según los medios era una prueba de que todas las acusaciones de su mando eran ciertas. Y la audiencia por la custodia del hijo, que tuvo lugar pocos días después de la del divorcio, fue muy parecida a la anterior, con la excepción de que la ex Señora Newton reaccionó con una emoción que a Edward le resultó sorprendente: primero incredulidad y luego furia cuando le arrancaron a su hijo de los brazos. Después hubo lágrimas, lágrimas silenciosas mientras se retiraba de la sala del juzgado. Ni siquiera esperó a su abogado, sino que se abrió paso entre la multitud y desapareció en un taxi.

En cambio Mike Newton aprovechó la atención de la prensa, posando para las cámaras con una sonrisa confiada en los labios y balanceando de una manera algo precaria a su pequeño hijo en los brazos. Entonces informó a la audiencia ávida que hasta entonces nunca se le había permitido alzar a su propio hijo. Y hacerlo requeriría un poco de práctica, algo que pensaba adquirir durante los meses siguientes.

Su encantadora confesión de inexperiencia conquistó los corazones de los habitantes del estado, al mismo tiempo que aumentaba su popularidad en los círculos políticos. Su popularidad y su poder crecían con celeridad y los diarios ya pronosticaban que en las elecciones siguientes se postularía para el cargo de Fiscal del Distrito.

A Edward le importaba un bledo la popularidad de Newton.

La Bella Swan a quien había analizado en su oficina no coincidía para nada con la mujer a la que había perseguido durante tres días, y no sólo por la manera en que la había visto cuidar a su hijo en el restaurante. No, sus ojos tenían una expresión que era casi convincentemente inocente y que no tenía nada que ver con los pecados que se le achacaban.

Inocente hasta el punto de la ignorancia. Edward hubiera jurado que Bella Swan apenas tenía un fugaz conocimiento de los pecados que se la acusaba de haber cometido, un conocimiento que no había adquirido por experiencia propia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, al mirar la punta del revólver que sin duda le pesaba en las manos, Edward supo que no podía darse el lujo de dudar de una sola de las cosas desagradables que le habían dicho de ella.

Pero a pesar de todo, no pudo menos que preguntarse qué se sentiría si Bella Swan le dedicaba a uno esa increíble sensualidad con toda deliberación.

Edward empezaba a comprender lo que había hecho caer a Mike Newton, hasta el punto de casarse con esa mujer.

* * *

**: ) Espero que estén felices con la historia!**

**Si es asi por favorrr dejen Review y el otro capitulo vendrá mas pronto de lo que imaginan! Pero para eso tengo que saber si están disfrutando la historiaaa! : )**

**Att: _Gelybelly_**


End file.
